Going to Digital Hollow Bastion and the Mushroom Kingdom
Shoutmon is still sad about Psychemon Shoutmon: I don't get it. Psychemon and I- we both want the same thing. Both of us want to help Taiga out. How come we're fighting each other? I mean, Psychemon and I have argued about stuff back at the Digital World, but... Damemon: Could be because you care what happens to each other. Shoutmon Well... I really though so, too, but... maybe Psychemon doesn't... USApyon: You won't give up. You're friends- tied together even Gumdramon and Damemon. Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Psychemon, Dracmon, Oppossumon, even... Even... What are their names? Gumdramon: Oh no, our memories are fading so fast. Shoutmon, we gotta hurry. I think Psychemon will come around if you just talk to him. Shoutmon: You're right. We eight will never fall apart. Me, You, Damemon, Psychemon, Dracmon, Oppossumon, Taiga... Guys and Nikarai. He use the Card and he went to the doo They are in Hollow Bastion Whisper I heard voices! I wonder who it is, whis? Komasan and Komajiro is looking over there Komasan: I think something's wrong, Zura. It was Fox and Krystal Fox: Krystal, I don't get it! I came here to rescue you! Krystal: Fox... I didn't want you to save me.. And it doesn't matter anyway. I'm not going back with you so you're wasting your time trying to convince me to back to the team. Fox: Do you know what you're talking about? How can you stay here with that Vampire? Krystal: You're the one who's talking about it. Now leave, before he finds you. She left and Fox look so sad Fox: Krystal... why... Shoutmon: I don't know what's happening but... is everything okay? Komajiro: Don't feel so bad. There must be a reason she said those mean things to you, Zura. Fox: Whatever. She doesn't care about me. I guess no one cares about me anymore. He walked off sadly Whisper: Poor, guy. Sure wish there was something we could do for him, whis? They went off to find Krystal and they found her in the Library Krystal: Who are you, all? Were you kidnapped, too? Shoutmon: Um... Not really. But it's a long story. Wait! So you've been kidnapped? You don't want to be here? Krystal: Yes... no, I don't want to be here. That Evil Vampire wants me to come here. I have no one else to talk to me. Books are all I have to ease my loneliness. And then there's him... Oh, I've missed him so much. Komasan: You mean Fox? Then why were you so mean to him before? Gumdramon: Yeah, you really hurt his feelings. Krystal: You don't understand. I can't let him see how I really feel. Damemon: How come? Krystal: It's because I was- They heard a noise Krystal: Oh No! He's here now! You better hide! There's no time to talk! Hurry! They are hiding and it was Myotismon Krystal: Um... Hello. To what do I own this visit? Myotismon: He's here- wasn't he? His risked his life to find you and save you. Why do you rejected him? Krystal: I didn't ask him for his help. Myotismon: Really? And how come? Krystal: I don't want to tell you! I'm not going to fall into your trap! Myotismon: Looks like I have no choice but to make you BEG for his help! They got teleported Damemon: Oh No! He got away! Jibanyan: What can we do, nyan? Shoutmon: Save her, of course! Let's go! They went off and thy found them Myotismon: What are you waiting for? Call him. Krystal: I can't! I won't let you hurt him! Myotismon: Then I shall make you scream! The Ace Pilot will come running the moment he hears your cries. Shoutmon: Shut up! Fox isn't the only one you have to deal with. Myotismon: Be gone, Dragon . You have no business here. Unless, of course, you wish to join in the screaming! This is perfect. When that fool hears you're shrieks of terror, he'll come right to me! Fox: Don't trouble yourself on my account! Krystal: You're here! No! You can't! I told you to leave this place! Leave me alone! I never want to see your face again! Fox: Krystal... Damemon: That is not nice to say that! Fox: Okay. If that's how you feel, I understand. My life is punishment for being selfish and unable to have friends. I became a jerk, nobody cares about me... and I only became more selfish. That is... until I met you, Krystal. You're the only girl that I know. Little by little, you warmed my cold, selfish heart. The memories that we met each other are my most precious. I won't cast them aside. So I'm sorry, but I can't leave you here... even if you hate me for it. Consider it my final selfish act. Krystal: Fox... Myotismon: Hmm. I never have such terrible could hide so beautiful a heart. This calls for a change of plan. Fox, I shall claim your heart instead of Krystal! He going to blast him Krystal: No! Don't do this to him! She saved his life and now her heart is gone. Myotismon: So much for a change of plan. Krystal's Heart it is, after all. It seems her cold words spoke little of her true feelings. Ha ha ha, she loves you, Fox! I can feel it shining in her heart! Fox: You freak! Release Krystal's Heart now! He disappeared Fox: Where are you hiding!? Shoutmon: He went that way! That's the way the shadows fled. Fox: How come you're here? USApyon, No time to talk, Dani! We gotta go after them right away! Fox: You gonna help me? Whisper: That's right! After what you just said, we GOTTA help you. Gumdramon: Let's go get Krystal's Heart back! Fox: Okay! They went off to find Myotismon and they found him Myotismon: You've done well to made it this far, Fox McCloud. As your reward, I'll tell you why Krystal rejected you. My dark data required hearts of utmost bueaty. Krystal was perfect. Deep in her heart her love for you shore with uncommon radiance. But she guessed my plans. By denying her love for you. She put her heart beyond my reach. Fox: Krystal, saved me! She protected me! Gumdramon: She couldn't hide how she really felt... Fox: Now listen... Release her heart! NOW! If you don't. Myotismon: Hm Hm Hm... Fox: Do not laugh! Myotismon: Don't you realize why I am telling you all this? Do you think it was out of kindness? I did it to erase your doubts. Now your heart is beginning to shine with love for Krystal. I shall have your heart, too, Ace Pilot! Shoutmon: Not if we stop you! Myotismon: You dare challenge me? Then so be it! They are going to him and they defeated him They saw Krystal's Heart and now Krystal has been restored Fox: Krystal! He and Krystal are hugging Fox: You're alright. Krystal: Fox, I'm so sorry. I have no choice but to be cruel to you. But no matter how I tired, I couldn't his my true feelings... Fox: I'm the one who should apologise... for doubting you. I never want to Remember feeling that way... so angry, so alone. Krystal: Don't be crazy. You have your friends, Falco, Slippy, Peppy, ROB and General Pepper and all the People from you're Planet. Let's replace the sad memories with happier ones- starting now. Fox: Krystal... Whisper: (Sobbing) I am so happy for this. Shoutmon: Yeah, I think it's time we got on our way. Jibanyan: Okay. Let's keep moving. They left Hollow Bastion They look around the Room and nobody's here Gumdramon: Strange? Where did Psychemon go? Damemon: Looks like he got tired of Fighting you. Shoutmon: I'm so glad he is. Meanwhile Crusadermon: So what's going on, UlforceVeemon. You're Psychemon was supposed to counter Shoutmon. What's he waiting for? Where is he? He look so angry Impmon He's hiding somewhere to lure Shoutmon and his friends Deeper into the Castle, right? I supposed we should just leave it at that, you know what I mean. Cursadermon: Oh! I see! I would have never guessed that. I'm sorry, UlforceVeemon UlforceVeemon: Enough! Cursadermon: Predicable response. Whatever. Digimon without heart are so pathetic. UlforceVeemon: You're the one, who's talking. As if you have such a heart to speak of yourself. ?????: That's enough, okay? A Black Cloak has appeared UlforceVeemon: Leopardmon He take off his Hood and he's a Digimon Leopard Leopardmon: UlforceVeemon, the simple fact is that your project was a failure. You better not disappoint us again. UlforceVeemon: Disappoint YOU? You went too far! In this Organization, you're Number. 11! I'm Number. 4 and I will not need you- Leopardmon bring out his sword Leopardmon: I've been entrusted this Digitwl Castle and Taiga, Yuuya and Nikarai by our leader. Defying me will be seen as treason against the Organization. Impmon: Traitor will Eliminated. I believe that's what the rules say. Cursadermon: Who needs a half-baked good for nothing, anyway? Leopardmon: UlforceVeemon, you cannot win against Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. UlforceVeemon: Pity to be ignored. As you're only able to see the surface of things, I should not expect you to appreciate my true might. Leopardmon: Then let us watch us you prove it. UlforceVeemon: Why's that? Leopardmon: None of us wish to be suspicious of a comrade. UlforceVeemon: Your stubbornness is comforting. He disappeared Impmon: You give a challenge like that to UlforceVeemon and he'll seriously want to eliminate Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. UlforceVeemon: That would be an unfortunate denouement. He walk to Taiga, Yuuya and Nikarai Leopardmon: What to do? Your Digimon is soon to be wiped from existence. But I believe there is a certain promise that he made you. Isn't that Right, boys. Taiga: Yeah. Yuuya: Of course. Nikarai: That's right. Back to our Heroes Komasan: Monge! The tenth Floor... We've gotten up pretty high. Whisper: And that must mean we've lost ten whole floor's worth of our memories. Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, it's still not too late. Don't you think we should turn back? Shoutmon: We don't want too... because... that would break an old promise that we made. Whisper: An old Promise? What would that be? Gumdramon: Back in Digital World, I promise Nikarai- that I'd protect him, no matter what. Shoutmon: And I promise Taiga for protection. Damemon: So am I. I promise Yuuya I will keep him safe. Gumdramon: But, we all forgot it... We didn't remember until we started forgetting everything else! A promise between the six of us... That's why... We can't leave. Now that me, Shoutmon and Damemon remember the promise, we have to keep it. Whisper: Okay. We understand, Gumdramon. He use the Card and he went to the Door He's in the Mushroom Kingdom and he saw Mario Gumdramon: Are you okay? Mario: Yes. I was wondering where my friends are? Gumdramon: Are they around here? It look like nobody's here. Mario: Nobody? Are you looking for someone? Gumdramon: You're looking for Nobody? Mario: Maybe... Iam. But, they don't seem to be here. Mario tummy is rumbling Mario: And all this searching is making his tummy hungry". Hmm.. I wonder if there's some Spaghetti or Ravioli about. Oh, but if I stop to eat, I shall first have to stop searching. Gumdramon: Why don't we look for your friends together? Mario: You mean, for Nobody? Gumdramon: No, for your friends. They might be around the. Let's find them together. Mario: Oh, are you looking for my friends, too? Gumdramon: Nope, but I'm looking for some friends of my own. Mario: And are they friends who's my friends Gumdramon: I don't know, Mario. But I know what it's like to miss your friends. So why don't we look for them together? Mario: Okie Dokey! They are going to find their friends and Gumdramon saw Luigi hiding Gumdramon: Hm? Luigi is scared and she ran off after Gumdramon catched up to him Luigi: Mama Mia! I didn't mean... I'm so sorry. Gumdramon: You're not Mario's friends? Luigi: Well... Um... I mean I'm not NOT Mario's Friend... I'm.... Mario: Luigi? Luigi: Mario! I'm so happy to see you. I finally found you! I got separated from the others. And I was so worried, I didn't know what to do. Gumdramon: So that explain why you were so scared. Mario: Luigi, why don't you come with me and Gumdramon to look for the rest of our friends? Luigi: What? Me? I don't know, brother... I... Don't think I could. Gumdramon: Guess he doesn't want to come. They left Luigi: Wait! Please! Gumdramon: So you decided to come up with us? Luigi: No. I'm still thinking. But before you got here. I found something strange in the bushes... I though it might help you to find everyone else... They went to Peach's castle and nobody there's and they saw a Rolling Pumpkin coming Gumdramon: Watch out! Mario: Ah! Mario got hit from a Rolling Pumpkin Gumdramon: That was close. Are you okay, Mario? Mario: I'm okay. Gumdramon: Where did that pumpkin come from? ?????: Hello! They saw Princess Peach and Princess Daisy coming Mario: Peach! Daisy! Peach: Mario! You're here! Daisy: We're so glad to see you. Peach: Would help us get those Vegetables for our Soup tomorrow? Gumdramon: And that pumpkin belongs to you, Princess? Peach: Yes. All my Vegetables Garden has been roll down. Daisy: Can you help us? Gumdramon: All right. He sort all the Vegetables for Princess Peach and he's done Gumdramon: That's all of them. Peach: Thank you so much. Here, take this one with you. They went to the Mountains and they saw Kart Gumdramon: Is that belongs to you? Mario: Yes, it is. Wanna try it out? Gumdramon: Okay. They use the Kart to reach on top of the Mountain and they met Rosalina and Toadsworth Toadsworth: My gracious. You have finally made it up here. They all went back down Rosalina: Mario, are you okay? Mario: I'm okay. Gumdramon: Maybe you guys could use the Kart to find our Friends Toadsworth: You might think so, Dragon. But serious problem arise when you arrive in Mushrooms Kingdom. Rosalina: Once you find your friends, how do you get down to them? You see, the Kart goes anywhere when People say it. And the path will lead to somewhere. When if you saw your friends, you can follow to path. Toadsworth: We rather have to keep looking for our friends, than find them and not be able to reach them. Gumdramon: I guess you're right. Rosalina If you want to find someone, you'd best do it on foot. It can be quite exciting to stumble across a friend where you at least expect them! Mario: If I could, how will I feel- when I'm stumble across some coins? Toads: That's the spirit, Mario! Keep moving and keep looking. Mario: Thank you, Toadsworth. That's when I could buy some 1-up Mushrooms and some food. Gumdramon: Don't worry, I'll help Mario find his Friends. Rosalina: Good. Here's something that we want you to have it. They left and they went to Yoshi's Island and they saw Yoshi Mario: Look! It's Yoshi! He hugged him and Yoshi saw Gumdramon Mario: This is my new friend Gumdramon. Yoshi: Yoshi? Mario: You want me and Gumdramon to jump today? Yoshi: Yoshi. Mario: Okay. He and Gumdramon are playing with him and now they finish Mario: Well Done, Gumdramon! You're are very good in Jumping. Gumdramon: No Problem. Yoshi: Yoshi. Mario: You want to keep this up with you? Gumdramon: Well, I can jump with the best from you, now! Yoshi: Yoshi! Yoshi! He is jumping and he's very good Gumdramon: Wow! Yoshi: Yoshi? Gumdramon: I don't know, if I... Mario: Wow, Yoshi. You are very good in Jumping. Maybe, next time we do it. He left and Mario picked it up Mario: Yoshi! You dropped Something. Yoshi: Yoshi. Mario: You don't want it? Okay. They left and they went to the Forest and they saw a Cannon Gumdramon: What's wrong with this Cannon? He jump on it and then it blast Gumdramonup in the Air and Mario is with him and now they are skydiving and they landed to a Tree and then Toad has comes out of the Tree Mario: Hi, Toad. What are you doing here? Toad: I was busy looking for Princess Peach that I blast away from the Cannon, and I fell down here! Mario: And you got stuck? Toad: I am not. I waiting for Princess Peach... so i can find her by using this Cannon to search her! So, if Princess Peach use that Cannon here, this is where I'll be! It sure will surprise Princes Peach will be here Don't you think? Gumdramon: But what if she doesn't fall here? Mario: You got a good point there, Gumdramon, if Princess Peach use that Cannon, that means that she is around here in The Mushroom Kingdom further away. Toad: Well, I was getting a little lonely and tired of waiting for them. Ace: Instead of waiting, why don't you see if you can find them? Toad: You're right! That's a great idea! And by the way, I found this in the tree. Why don't you take this? They went off and they met Professor E.Gadd E.Gadd: Where's my Invention? Gumdramon: Do you know where you lost it? E.Gadd: No. I can't find my Invention. Mario: Mama Mia! They saw Mario eating a Ravioli E.Gadd: I can't believe you found a Ravioli. Gumdramon: I think you will make them for eating their Food. And then Koopa, Hammer Bro and Goomba has appeared and mario is running away from and then he got hit from a Tree and then the E.Gadd Invention has fell off the Tree and fell down to the ground Mario: Oh boy. E.Gadd: My Invention! Thank you, Mario! Mario: I did? E.Gadd: For running into that tree and getting my Invention back for me. Gumdramon: But Mario was trying to get away from those guus. And keep up with me. E.gadd: Well, anyway. You found my Invention, thank you. Gumdramon: I was just trying to protect Mario from those guys. It was an Accident that we found your Invention. E.Gadd: An Accident. It figures. Nobody would help us on purpose. But we're still happy. Thank you, Mario and Gumdramon. Mario: You're welcome, I guess. E.Gadd: Here you go. Take this one with you. Gumdramon: Look, it's alright, Professor. It was just an accident. E.Gadd: I know, but this fell down along with my Invention. It's the accidental part of our thank you. They left and now they are at the Beach Gumdramon: I guess we can't go any further now. So Mario, wasn't it more fun looking for friends together? Mario: It sure did. And I want you to have this. Thank you for helping me. He look so tired Mario: And I'm so tired for find my Friends. If only if I have some cake from Peach. Gumdramon: Well... I better go. Mario: Where are you going? Gumdramon: To search my friends. Mario: Can I come with you? Gumdramon: No, thanks. You should stay here. Mushroom Kingdom needs you. Mario look so sad Mario: So... This is a goodbye? Gumdramon: Don't be sad, I'll always know where to find you. If i don't forget you... Mario: Don't worry, Gumdramon. Can you count on me. Even if you forgot Mario and the Mushroom Kingdom, I won't forget you. Gumdramon: Thank you, Mario. He left Category:Cutscenes